Sudden Departure
by Billyinvisibledog
Summary: This story is the Prequel to Saving Amy. This is my idea of behind the scenes of White Ballot, to give Amy’s reason for leaving the team. Warnings: Consented het sex, some swearing, but I've tried not to make it too mushy. Contains mainly Face & Amy
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sudden Departure**

**Author: Billy**

**Summary: This is my idea of behind the scenes of White Ballot, to give Amy's reason for leaving the team.**

**Ratings: PG-15**

**Warnings: Consented Het Sex, some swearing, maybe a little mushy in places. Mainly contains Face and Amy. **

**Notes: Prequel to Saving Amy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A Team and I've not made a penny from this, I just do it for the jazz! **

…

Amy sat at her dining table in her apartment, staring into a freshly made cup of hot coffee. She was trying to think of how this could have happened. There had been no warnings, nothing. It had just happened.

There was only a couple of events in the past that had really stuck out for her, where maybe things had changed between them but otherwise she really hadn't seen it coming, not from him anyway.

Maybe it had started when they'd gone to Ray Brenner's funeral in Barlow Creek. Those two Watkins brothers, Harold and Deke, had showed up at Trish's house. She hadn't started to worry that something wasn't right until these slimeballs turned up. She knew Deke meant to do her harm. She and Trish were petrified. Even now she doesn't like to think what may have happened if the guys hadn't showed up and those two Watkins boys had got into the house. It made her shudder. But when Face was behind that door, Amy couldn't open it quick enough and flung herself into his arms with sheer relief she was safe. She never thought too much of it but from that day on, Face, and the rest of the team for that matter, had maybe become a little more protective over her.

Her mind then drifted to Daniel Running Bear. Had Face seemed jealous of Daniel's interests in Amy? She had picked up on his comment about "falling for the old bow and arrow" trick. Did he mean it out of brotherly affection in his usual teasing with her, or was his nose a little out of joint? Daniel and Amy's relationship was never going to last, she was a city girl with a city ambition, but she had to admit it was nice to be the one getting the attention, while it lasted. Even today she was still in touch with him, although they both mutually agreed that they should remain just friends.

But neither of these two events could explain what happened, could it?

Okay and so there was the occasional teasing and flirting between them, but that was how they were with one another. Amy didn't deny to herself that she was attracted to Face, but over the eighteen months she'd learnt to put a lid on it. It hadn't been worth risking losing the rest of the team. And besides, they'd become good friends, even close.

She looked at the sheet of paper in front of her. It was a promotion as International Correspondence to be based in Jakarta, in writing. But she needed to make a decision quickly. If she were to accept the job, Eldridge wanted her on a plane within the week. Eighteen months ago she would have snapped it up in a flash. But now it would mean that she would have to leave the A team if she took this job. The question was, did she really want to take it? Would it have the same jazz?

Amy pondered on what had happened in New Mexico, seven days ago, still staring blankly into her cup of coffee.

…

"Oh, that is just awful!" Amy screwed up her face as she looked at one of the dresses she'd pulled out of the closet.

Amy was frantically packing in her apartment to be Face's "wife", alias Mrs Joe Morgan. Hannibal had said "First Lady" material and so she was going through her closet, digging out some hand-me-downs from her mother, dresses she thought would never see the light of day! She hadn't thrown them out in fear she'd offend her mother, but she had never quite planned on wearing them. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on how Amy looked at it, the outfits fitted perfectly for the role she had to play.

She packed also some casual clothes of her own and the usual bare essentials, but was trying to keep it light. The guys always commented on how heavy her bags were.

Hannibal had given her a wig to wear, he'd managed to get from the costume department of the latest set he was working on and so she had a "delightful" blonde permed wig ready and waiting for her on her dressing table.

As she packed she had in the back of her mind, a conversation going round her head with her boss, Eldridge. He'd just offered her a promotion. A chance of a lifetime and a great career break for her, something she'd dreamed about but she was unsure whether to take it. It meant leaving the team. To try and stop herself from worrying about the decision of it, she would talk it over with the guys maybe while in New Mexico, if she got the chance.

A couple of hours later, her apartment doorbell rang. Amy opened the door to Face and was a little taken back by what she saw.

"Wow, you look," Amy stared at him. "Handsome." Damn, he looked good enough to eat!

Face was in full military dress, it was similar to his own full dress suit that he usually wore, but instead of a green beret he wore a cap, as Joe Morgan had been of a different regiment.

"Why, thank you." Face smiled at her and grabbed her bag as she locked up her apartment. As she watched him walk along the corridor, Amy thought to herself, just when you think Face can't get any better looking, he sticks a uniform on.

"How long do you think we are going for?" Face moaned as he carried the bag.

"What?" Amy was puzzled initially, with her thoughts elsewhere. "Oh I didn't know what I'd need. You know, I like to be prepared." Amy smiled back at him and then adjusted her wig. It was already starting to itch and she really wasn't confident that she looked good enough to be on the arm of Face, alias Joe Morgan.

"Mmm…nice hair, sweetheart," he teased as they walked down the corridor to the stairwell, watching her fidget with her wig.

"I know it's awful!" Amy replied. "Hannibal insisted."

"Actually, I think it kinda suits you," as he'd had time to get use to Amy's new look. "You look first lady material if I have to say so myself."

They hurried down to a taxi that was waiting for them. Hannibal, BA and Murdock had already gone ahead in the van as they were driving and it would take longer for them to reach New Mexico by road than by plane. They had to be on that runway waiting for Face and Amy's arrival, if Hannibal's plan was to work.

As they got in the taxi, Amy thought she'd repay her compliment. "You look pretty good yourself, you know?" She smiled at him, admiring the uniform again. "Very handsome."

Face didn't say anything, he just grinned and winked at her as he adjusted his collar in his usual way.

…

At the airport, where the small plane was waiting for them, Face picked up Amy's bag like the perfect gentleman he was, and struggled with it and his own. Amy insisted on helping and took her own bag off of him.

On the plane, Amy sat nervously. They were apparently waiting for another couple to board.

"Face, we'd better get our story straight." Amy panicked. "What if they start asking us questions?"

"What?" Face said with a puzzled expression.

"Well, we're suppose to be newly weds, what if they ask us where we met? How did you propose? That sort of thing."

"Just let me do the talking, kid," and Face flashed her his smile.

Face was right, thought Amy. He could charm the pants off of anyone. What was she worried about?

"Do I _really_ look okay?" She asked.

"You look fine."

"But, well you just look so good. I'm worried that, well dressed like this we don't quite match."

"Amy, you really do look fine." Face tried to reassure her. She actually looked really pretty even in the suit she was wearing. "Anyway, what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I don't think I look, well good enough for you. Are they going to believe I'm your wife?"

"Amy…" Face took her hand, he was about to say something else, but the couple they were waiting for boarded the plane and sat opposite them, smiling away.

"Hello." The woman said smiling nervously at Face and Amy, as people do when meeting for the first time. Face kept held of Amy's hand.

The short flight was pretty much uneventful. The couple sat opposite them did make light conversation. Face was his usual charming self and did most of the talking to Amy's relief. She wasn't so good at telling the fantastic tales Face could, but she would back him up when prompted. They pulled off the newly married couple very well.

Face kept himself close to his new wife and kept held of her hand, gently squeezing and stroking it occasionally as he talked to the other couple. Amy would respond by smiling and blushing sweetly, assuming that it was all for the show, but secretly taking pleasure in this affection Face was giving her.

When the plane landed, everything went as Hannibal planned. Amy could feel the Sheriff's annoyance as Face refused the key to the town. She was trying to note everything down mentally, so that she could get every detail covered in her story.

In the taxi to the hotel, they sat in silence, apart from the giving the hotel name to the taxi driver. Amy noticed how close Face was sitting to her. His cologne lingered making her slightly dizzy with the jazz, he smelt good. He had one arm around her shoulder and with it he stroked at her hair. She put her arm up to meet his and he took her hand into his and squeezed it affectionately and then started to gently stroke her hand. Amy assumed this was for show, for the taxi driver, as he could be one of the sheriff's supporters and reciprocated the affection. But she was enjoying the attention, even if it was pretend.

Once at the hotel, they checked in. Face had booked two rooms back in LA, one for Mr & Mrs Morgan and another to be close by, for friends, which was a large family room. Face was able to find out that the rest of the team had already checked into the other room.

Amy and Face made their way to their own hotel room. The room was nothing special, a standard three star room. Clean and tidy but not particularly luxury. However on the dressing table sat an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne and two champagne glasses, with a note saying 'with compliments.' It wasn't anything expensive, but it was the thought that counted. Amy held it up to Face and smiled.

"I did happen to mention we were newly weds." Face smiled as he put their bags down and took off his cap, placing it on the bed and running his fingers through his hair. "You know me, I'll always try to get something for nothing." He continued to grin.

"I don't think you'll ever cease to amaze me," Amy chuckled. "I think I need a drink after today, and wearing this damn wig." Amy looked at it in the dressing table's mirror, in frustration. She wanted to take it off, but was concerned what her hair underneath may look like. "And these damn clothes."

She heard a pop of the champagne bottle and turned to see Face already pouring a couple of glasses of champagne.

"You don't look so bad." Face stood behind her and handed her a glass of the bubbly, then loosened his tie with his free hand. She looked at him unimpressed and then took a couple of sips before putting the glass down.

"You're kidding right?" Amy said trying to smile.

"Okay, so I've seen you wear better." He smiled. "I can always help you out of those clothes." He said winking at her.

Amy rolled her eyes and ignored Face's playful comment.

"Hannibal and this damn wig!" Amy said as she scratched at her head. "It's itching me like crazy. You couldn't help me could you? I had to put some pins in to keep it in place."

"Sure," Face put his glass down and stood behind her and he gently brushed the fake hair off of her neck. Amy saw him hesitate slightly because instead of taking the pins out of her hair, he bent in and kissed her neck. Amy shot around in surprise at him.

"Face! You can drop the act now." Amy said sarcastically, shocked and confused by his actions. She searched his eyes; she could see mischief in them and he was smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile at him back.

"I'm not acting, I've enjoyed being close to you today." Amy leaned against the dressing table as he moved a little closer to her and took her hand. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it too?" He gently pulled her into his arms.

She gave little resistance. She had enjoyed today.

"Face?" Amy said looking into his eyes as her heart was starting to beat a little faster. Could he feel it beating against his chest? Her heart was saying yes, her head was saying no.

"What?" He smiled and tried to kiss her, their lips were inches from each other, but she wouldn't let her lips touch his.

"Hannibal…"

"What about him? He doesn't have to know, not tonight." He moved his face closer to hers.

"No." Amy gave him a disapproving look, but she still couldn't quite pull herself away, she just kept her eyes fixed on his. "Just, Hannibal's going to be knocking on that door in a couple of minutes. That's what."

"Well, until he does, I'd like to seduce my wife," he said as he placed his lips firmly on hers and kissed her, pulling her close so she could feel the whole strength of his body against hers. Amy nearly succumbed to the kiss, his lips against hers, this was something she'd secretly dreamed about herself, but stopped herself and pulled away.

"Face, this isn't funny. Stop playing games with me," Amy whispered, her face remaining close to his. She couldn't quite pull herself away from him as if in a trance.

"I'm not playing games." He stroked her hair. "Look, I'm sorry but if you don't want this."

"I didn't say I didn't want… just…what are you doing?" She still remained in his arms, liking the feeling of his strength around her. "I've never seen you like this… with me" she added. It wasn't that she didn't want to; it was because she felt she shouldn't.

"For the last few weeks, this is all I've dreamed of doing with you." He flashed his smile and once again softly plied her with kisses. "I can't stop myself anymore," in between the kisses he whispered into her ear. "I just need to hold you."

There was a knock at their hotel room door. Face gently released Amy and went to open it, spying through the hole first. He seemed relaxed and himself in all of his actions as if he had nothing to hide. Amy was confused and worried that she may look flustered; she tried straightening her clothing and checked her makeup in the mirror.

"It's Hannibal." He said as he opened the door. Hannibal stood there, grinning with a lit cigar in his hand.

"Face, you should'a seen the look on Dawson's face, when you turned down that key." Hannibal said smugly striding into the hotel room, grinning from ear to ear. "You two kids OK? Good flight?"

Murdock and BA followed him in.

"Yeah, fine," Amy replied readjusting her wig. As it still hadn't been removed she decided it would be easier for it to stay on where it was currently. She hoped that Hannibal couldn't tell what had just gone on between them.

"Right, well we are just across the hall, Amy, you'll be alright here on ya own, kid?" Hannibal asked her but before she could answer, Face spoke.

"Actually, Hannibal, I don't think it's a good idea to leave Amy in here on her own." Face said. "I mean, this guy has conveniently got rid of his competition before. I don't think it's safe for her to stay here alone."

"You're right, Face," Hannibal agreed. Dawson had been ruthless before and it was what they were expecting him to be with Face.

"I don't mind staying here and keeping her company, if that's okay with Amy?" Face turned to her and smiled. He was giving a mischievous look in her direction, that none of the others could see. Amy shrugged as if to say okay. "And it probably makes sense, just in case anyone does come sniffing around. They'd get a bit suspicious if Mr and Mrs Morgan weren't in the same room."

"I agree with Faceman," Murdock added. "That is if Amy's okay with it. But Dawson did look mightily peeved earlier."

"I'll expect you to be the perfect gentleman, Lieutenant!" Hannibal looked at Face sternly.

"Of course!" Face lied. His intentions were a little more than protecting Amy, and Amy knew it.

"Amy, you alright with this? If Face or Murdock keep you company?"

She looked up and across at Hannibal. She'd been deep in her own thoughts. "Yeah, sure. I am sure Face will be the perfect gentleman he always is." Amy replied. Maybe they did need this time alone together?

"Right, well you two kids get an early night, we gotta be out early tomorrow, campaigning." Hannibal grinned as the jazz twinkled in his eyes and then he walked out with BA and Murdock following, bickering in their usual way.

Once the door was closed, Amy turned to Face.

"So, you'll be on the sofa then tonight?" She teased, smiling at him.

Face walked over to her. "Well if that's what you'd prefer?" He brushed the fake hair off of her face and gently stroked her cheek.

No, that's not what I'd prefer, Amy thought, frozen on the spot as her heart raced. Did she want this? What had got into Face? He smiled at her, his smile. The smile that usually got him anything he wanted. It didn't help he had a uniform on either. She was starting to weaken as she stared into his blue eyes that she could see were searching into hers.

"Face, what's got into you?"

"Amy, I can't put it into words, please, just let me show you," and he started to kiss her again. "I just want to, need to hold you." She was about to give in to him once again.

"Stop!" Amy put her hands up onto his chest. She went to run her hands through her hair in frustration, as she couldn't understand what was going on, but remembered the wig. She let out a frustrated cry of anger. It was more about the wig rather than Face, but what was happening? She hadn't seen this coming.

"This damn wig!" Amy stood in front of the dressing table mirror once again and started to remove the wig.

Face came back to her aid. "Here, let me help you." He stood behind her and together they removed the pins that were holding her blonde wig in place. She ran her hands through her hair, shaking her head upside down, hoping it would give her hair back some body.

"Feel better?"

"Much, thanks."

"You know, I said it this morning, blonde suits you."

"Please!" Amy responded negatively, still keeping her back to him, trying to fix her hair in the mirror.

"Okay, so maybe you could have a better blonde wig." He smiled at her through the mirror.

Always the charmer, Amy thought as she giggled back at him through the mirror and started to relax again.

Face picked up the glass of champagne from the dressing table and handed it to her, and she took a sip. Once again he tried to gently kiss her neck, sweeping her hair softly back. She watched him do it looking into the mirror and didn't reject him. So he pulled her around to face him and started kissing her on the lips. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her. His touch felt so good and so right. Her mind raced, of all the options and decisions running through her head, one of which Face certainly didn't know about. How was this going to affect her life? If she did leave for Jakarta maybe this would be a good way to say goodbye to him. Or maybe he'd make her stay?

Okay, what the hell, she thought as he kissed her, succumbing to his touch. If this is what you want, this is what you are going to get. She put the glass back down on the dressing table and responded to his kiss. Relaxing into his arms, she kissed him passionately, letting her tongue meet his.

"Amy," Face looked at her slyly. "A nice girl like you." He mumbled as he kissed her keeping his arms firmly wrapped around her, trailing his fingers down her back.

"Sounds like you've never kissed a nice girl before, Face," she teased and ran her fingers through his hair. She then trailed her hands down his arms assisting with taking off his uniform jacket. Face let out a groan as he did the same to her and removed her jacket.

"God, I've wanted to get this suit off since we landed." Amy joked.

"I've wanted to get that suit off you since we took off!"

"Face!" Amy playfully slapped him on the arm.

In amidst kissing her passionately and hungrily he started to unbutton her blouse and un-tucked it from her skirt. His hands gently caressed her naked back.

Before she knew it, Amy was standing in just her underwear, the clothes she had been wearing at her feet in messy piles. Face on the other hand was still wearing his shirt, albeit undone and his pants; all she'd managed was to remove his tie.

Amy chuckled. "Damn, you **_are_** good."

He smiled back at her cunningly and picked her up and walked her over to the bed where he gently placed her on it. Face then tugged at his socks and took off his own shirt and pants, so that he was just in his boxers. He laid himself next to her, not taking his eyes off of her. He stroked her skin along her arms and kissed her.

Amy had a momentarily glitch in her thoughts. Was she doing the right thing? It all seemed to be happening so fast.

"You know, we don't have to do anything you don't want to." Face gently spoke to her as he saw the nervousness return in her face.

"I know." She whispered back. "I just…" she shook her head. "…nothing."

"You know, you truly are beautiful?" Face whispered to her and with on hand gently sliding down her back, he undid her bra. He gently brushed it off her and placed himself on top of her. As he playfully pulled at her panties, she pushed off his boxers both passionately kissing and eagerly stroking one another. Their naked bodies tightly pressed against one another. She could feel his erection, and then him enter her.

They kissed passionately as they made love biting and nibbling at each other with a hungry passion. It was intense and rough, eighteen months of built up sexual tension between them was being unleashed.

It wasn't long before she came; they'd both been so eager in their lovemaking they hadn't thought about taking their time. As she felt the orgasm spread through her, she felt the pulse of his penis as he too came. They both lay there, saying nothing just staring into one another's eyes, catching back their breath. Face pulled the sheets over them, so that they wouldn't get cold. As his penis softened he withdrew but kept his body firmly next to hers.

As they lay there in each other's arms, Face stroked Amy's face, sweeping her hair off of her face and kissed her hands that he held. They lay silently in each other's arms. Neither daring to say a word.

Amy's thoughts raced. Was that just a fuck, or did we make love? She searched his eyes as if they would give her answers but as usual they weren't giving anything away. Amy was desperate to ask him questions but didn't want to ruin this closeness. A closeness she had only ever dare dream of. If she mentioned anything with regards to feelings or relationship, she knew Face well enough he'd run. She needed him to come forward first with his thoughts before she could confess hers. In some ways she didn't want to scare Face with any intimate thoughts unsure how he would react and ruin their moment together. This seemed so perfect that she just laid there next to him in his arms, looking into his blue eyes.

She was starting to feel tired, sleep was close and she could feel her eyes getting heavier. It had been a long and exhausting day.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Face whispered softly to her.

"Really?" She whispered back, relieved to hear him speak. Maybe he'd give her the answers she wanted to hear.

Face groaned. "For a while now, I've just wanted to get so close to you."

"You can't get much closer than this," Amy said as she kissed him gently on his lips and their embrace got tighter. Her tiredness lifted.

Face rolled himself back on top of her staring back into her eyes. There was more mischief in his.

"Again?" She smiled.

Face looked at her and flashed his smile before kissing her passionately. This time we are going to make love, she thought.

Eventually, the pair of them fell asleep in each other's arms. Face watched Amy sleep as he eventually drifted off himself. In the morning, Face felt like he'd had the best nights sleep he'd ever had, or at least he could remember. With Amy wrapped in his arms he'd slept peacefully.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Amy awoke to find herself alone in the bed. She could hear the shower running in the bathroom. She crept out of bed, still naked, to realise the carnage of clothes that laid about the floor and smiled to herself.

As she entered the bathroom, she could see that Face was in the shower, his silhouette was behind the curtain. As she crept in behind him, she saw that he was facing the shower spray with his back to her. Putting her arms around his waist, she started to kiss his back and shoulders.

Face groaned with pleasure at her touch. "Good morning," he said as he turned around, with a smile on his face.

"Good morning," Amy replied kissing him on the lips, relieved with the reaction she got. She had been slightly nervous to how Face might react to her the next day. No words of feelings had been spoken the night before.

"You know, I would love to stay in here with you, but Hannibal's gonna be banging on that door any minute."

"Oh, shame." She kissed him again hoping to change his mind.

"Oh boy, I'd love to stay Amy." Face did show disappointment in his expression and a hint of nervousness. "But I gotta get ready. You stay though."

The shower was hot and powerful and made it difficult for Amy to want to leave it. When she finally got out of the shower, wrapping a large towel around her body and a smaller one around her head to dry her hair, she could hear voices in the main room. One of them was Hannibal's.

"Shit, I've got nothing in here," Amy said to herself, panicking. "I'm going to have to go out there."

She made sure the large towel was secure and walked out of the bathroom.

"Sorry, I forgot some stuff." She said embarrassed and sure she was blushing.

As she went to quickly grab some clean clothes and what she needed to return to the bathroom from her bag, she noticed that Face must have had a prompt tidy up before Hannibal had arrived. Their clothes from the night before had disappeared off of the floor and Face had the spare blanket and pillows that are usually provided in a hotel, neatly folded on the end of the sofa.

Nice thinking, Amy thought to herself. She liked how he'd actually folded it up on the end of the sofa, his military training showing. She wondered where he had put all of the clothes.

"Morning," Hannibal gave her his usual grin.

"Morning Hannibal, I'll just get changed." Amy smiled and walked back into the bathroom. She stayed by the door so she could hear their conversation, as she got dressed.

"Face, Murdock and BA are going to start the campaigning today, with the posters Amy created." Hannibal continued his conversation with Face. "And you need to be at that park with Amy, ready to meet your people."

"Right"

"So, you two okay last night?"

"Er, yeah, why?" Did Face sound worried?

"Just thought you may have driven her up the wall, that's all. You usually do!" Hannibal chuckled.

"What do you mean? It's usually Murdock, isn't it?"

"I'm kidding," Hannibal said. "I think you were right. She shouldn't be on her own if Dawson's past record is anything to go on."

It's Face who should be worried, thought Amy to herself, if Dawson's past record is anything to go by.

"Good to see she made you sleep on the sofa." Amy heard Hannibal open the door. "Remember, everything to plan. Just get that camera set up, Lieutenant."

Once Hannibal had left the room, Amy came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a white blouse, which were the first things she grabbed hold of.

"So, did he suspect anything?" She asked worriedly.

"No, kid, I don't think so," and Face kissed her. "But we've got lots to do today and if we don't concentrate on that then he might." It was more a warning to himself than to Amy.

…

It had been a successful day of campaigning. Face and Amy had played the dutiful Mr and Mrs Morgan, with Face doing most of the talking and Amy smiling sweetly at her public. Hannibal had been around most of the day and so Face had seemed his usual self to Amy and nothing more. The odd wink and smile and hint of affection as a husband would do, but he gave away nothing to Hannibal about what had happened the night before.

Now the whole team were back at their hotel in the larger hotel room playing cards as a way to unwind. It was starting to get late in the evening.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow Hannibal?" Amy asked as she quit her hand. She was starting to feel quite exhausted.

"We hit his casino!" Hannibal grinned with a cigar between his teeth.

"Okay, well I'm sure its gonna be another early start, so I'm gonna go to bed." Amy glanced at Face hoping not to look obvious. Paranoia seemed to be sweeping over her.

"Okay, Kid," Hannibal replied still concentrating on his cards. "See you bright and early in the morning."

"Night, Amy." Murdock smiled.

"Night." BA also muttered concentrating on his cards. He didn't play as often as the rest of them and hated losing.

"Face, you've got the other key, right?" Amy asked as she got up from the table and headed for the door.

"Yeah, I shouldn't be too long, but I'll try not to disturb you." He smiled at her.

"Okay, good night guys."

"Night," they all replied as she closed the door behind her.

Twenty minutes later Face put down his cards. "I'm folding and I better get out of here. Early start tomorrow." He got up from the table.

"Okay, see you in the morning." Hannibal replied as he watched Face swiftly leave the room.

"What's up with Face?" BA asked.

"Yeah, unlike him to leave a card table down." Murdock grinned. He'd had a successful evening at cards for a change.

"Yeah, I know," Hannibal showed his concern too. "I'll talk to him in the morning. Maybe he _is_ worried about Dawson."

…

Face opened his hotel door and there was a dim light from the lamp which was on over at the bedside. On the sofa laid Amy, wearing just a white shirt, one of his white shirts.

Amy smiled at him nervously; slightly worried that Face may not want this. Worried that the night before had just been a figment of her imagination.

"I hope you don't mind," she said as she gestured about the shirt.

"Me?" Face smiled, reassuring Amy. "Mind. You gotta be kidding!" Face walked over to her and sat himself close to her on the sofa. He stroked her hair and kissed her gently.

"This is worth leaving a card game hands down." He said as he smoothed his hand up along her leg, up her thigh to her hip he realised she was only wearing his shirt. Amy smiled at Face as he made an approving groan and smiled as he kissed her, before starting to unbutton the shirt. Amy returned the gesture by starting to unbutton his shirt and un-tuck it from his pants.

"Face, last night, we weren't very careful." Amy whispered in between the kisses. She had thought about this during the day realising they hadn't used any precautions the night before. Her period had ended only a couple of days ago so she was sure she'd be fine. It had felt so right last night she hadn't wanted to worry herself too much about it during the day. However, she had thought that if tonight ended up being similar, maybe she'd better mention it.

"Oh, shit, sorry Amy," Face stopped kissing her and looked her in eye, with a worried expression. He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and took out a condom packet. "Honey, I'm usually very good at being prepared, I just got carried away with you last night." He winked at her.

"Its okay," she stroked his face to reassure him. "Last night felt so natural."

"Yeah, I can't think of anything more natural." Face started kissing her again and showering her with affection, placing the condom within reach.

"We'll just be more careful from now on." Amy returned the kisses and once again they started to undress one another.

Clothes were strewn once again over the floor as the pair made love on the sofa. Passionately kissing, their bodies tightly held against one another they got hot and sticky with their passion.

Amy gently moaned as she climaxed, the sensation spreading through her whole body. Shortly after she felt Face come inside of her and the pair of them laid there together exhausted and silent.

This love making ritual continued for another couple of nights. Neither really commented on their feelings for each other and what they were going to do after this job had been resolved in New Mexico. In the back of Amy's mind was her promotion offer but she couldn't bring herself to even mention it.

On what would be their last night together in New Mexico, Amy laid in Face's arms staring into his blue eyes, trying to make out what needed to be discussed.

"What's going on with you?" Was the best way she thought she could ask him. The last couple of days she'd tried to think of ways to ask him what he wanted, what he felt without freaking him out. She had hoped he'd lead and then she would have been able to follow with her own confessions. But as usual, he really hadn't given much away. Questions burned inside of her, she needed to know, but how?

"What do you mean?" Face answered still not really giving anything away. He just brushed her hair off her face affectionately, stroking her cheek.

"This?"

"What? This?" He kissed her. He wasn't going to give anything away. He was just smiling and he showered her with kisses.

"You know. Us?" Amy really didn't know how to put any of it into words, with fear of Face running a mile. She just wanted him to admit his feelings for her; whatever they maybe, so then she could tell him hers. "What brought _this_ on, Face? And what are the other's going to think?" There was now a worried tone in her voice. They weren't going to be able to hide this from the rest of team for much longer. She feared what Hannibal may have to say about it.

He pulled her naked body even closer to his. Amy could feel the reassuring strength in him. Face put his fingers to her lips and whispered softly, "shhh, lets not spoil it tonight?" He gently moved himself on top of her and kissed her on the lips and then her breasts and then with his lips he caressed her body, moving lower and lower. Amy closed her eyes, how she loved his touch, it was arousing her once again. She could feel her whole body wanting him again. But as her body tingled with excitement her thoughts raced, she wanted to tell him how she felt but she couldn't. Maybe she should have.

…

Early the next day, Hannibal had driven Face, Murdock and BA out to a rendezvous point for once he'd pick up the sheriff. He was confident the Sheriff was going to bite today. Hannibal drove back to the hotel, hiding the van out of site and went up to the room where Amy was waiting patiently. Amy had done as Hannibal had asked and in Mr and Mrs Morgan's room had set up the bed to look like someone was sleeping in it and turned the camera on. They both waited patiently now in the room opposite. They didn't have to wait long. Hannibal could see through the window, the Sheriff and his Deputy pull up outside the hotel.

"Right, kid, when the deputy has done his deed, make sure the coast is clear and then get that camera." He said as he saw the Deputy get out of the car.

Amy nodded. She was starting to feel nervous.

"Get in the van and get out of here and stay low. We'll be in contact but we've gotta hit that truck carrying Dawson's bootleg whiskey." Hannibal checked his watch. He was grinning.

The van had been packed with everyone's belongings; Amy only had to grab the camera and go. Hannibal winked at her reassuringly and then exited the room. The jazz was flowing through his veins he couldn't wait to nail Dawson.

Minutes later, Amy heard a gunshot in the room opposite. Her heart leaped into her mouth as she jumped. She wasn't prepared for the feeling that came with it. That had been meant for Face. She would have expected some sickening feeling if it was meant for any of her friends, but since the intimacy she'd had with Face, her feelings were out of control. That gunshot had unleashed a feeling of pain in her heart she wasn't expecting, the thought of losing him.

Amy watched the Deputy leave the room as soon as he'd fired the shot and then could see his dismay as the Sheriff had deserted him. When it was safe, she ran out of the room and entered the hotel room she'd been staying in with Face. Her body shook with adrenalin and fear that the Deputy may return. She saw the damage the gunshot had done to the sheets they'd been sleeping in. She swallowed hard and grabbed the camera from the closet and ran for the safety of the van.

Once inside the van, she hid the camera as a precaution and then drove off to the meeting point they had agreed. There she waited.

…

Patiently Amy had waited in the van, but when the guys had been missing nearly all day. Amy knew something was wrong; she was sure of it. It wouldn't have taken this long to stop that truck. It was time to investigate their whereabouts. Loathingly she had put back on her disguise as Mrs Morgan with the wig and awful dress and made her way to the Sheriff's office.

But at the Sheriff's office, Deputy Rance was there to greet her with a gun in her face, confirming her fears for the team. Amy was relieved to see Decker walk into the Sheriff's office. Although this was going to take some explaining to convince Decker she was not part of the A Team. Maybe Jakarta was looking even more inviting to Amy, she had thought.

Now, as she travelled in the back of Decker's car to where the team were being held, she needed to sound pretty convincing.

"So Miss Allen, you just happen to be in the same town as the A Team."

"Colonel Decker, I told you, I'm following up a story with a friend of mine, Jim Baker. We're covering the election and Dawson has been killing off his competition for Sheriff." Amy tried to justify her reasoning. "I've got proof he's tried to kill Joe Morgan."

Decker laughed. "And you know who Joe Morgan really is, don't you Miss Allen?"

"What do you mean, who he really is?" Amy tried to sound convincing.

"Templeton Peck, a member of the A Team. And if Peck is here so is Smith and Baracus!" Decker snarled in his usual confident fashion.

"Really?" Amy continued in her innocent fashion.

"Don't give me that crap, Miss Allen. You know damn well its Peck. A good reporter like yourself, I don't believe you don't know what he looks like."

Decker's right there, thought Amy. But he can't prove I'm actually here with the team. Stick to my story, she thought to herself. "Okay, okay, so when I realised the A Team were out here too, I decided to follow it up. You know they make a great story, Decker!" Amy replied confidently. "This will make front page."

"Not this time, Miss Allen."

Amy rolled her eyes in the back seat of the car. She could see why Hannibal liked to goad him so much.

When they pulled up outside the warehouse that the team were apparently being held, it didn't look good. Even Decker said so. But she couldn't hide her smile and the expression of relief off of her face when she saw the team pull up and trap them. Her heart even skipped as she saw Face, unharmed and his usual charming self, smiling smugly at Decker. Momentarily she forgot to raise her hands and follow Hannibal's instructions. She tried to concentrate on Hannibal's quote, which was so poetically given, and Decker's expression, hoping that she would be able to use it for her story.


	3. Chapter 3

Now it was three days later, with her story written, Amy sat in her apartment thinking hard about the events in New Mexico. She took a sip of her coffee and screwed up her face. It had gone cold.

When eventually it had been safe for her to meet back up with the team, Face had seemed his usual normal self towards her. In fact it was as if nothing had happened between them. She wondered if she should have made the comment about him being a crummy husband. Had he taken it to heart? She'd only wanted to seem normal with him, around the rest of the team. Now it was starting to frustrate her, she hadn't seen or heard from him in the last three days and she needed to give her boss Eldridge an answer about the promotion. In annoyance, she pushed the piece of paper away from her.

Was he avoiding her? Had it all been a mistake?

Her thoughts raced over what was practically eighteen months now that she'd been on the team. Was she prepared to give them up? Did she have a choice?

Amy had fallen in love with four guys that just meant the world to her. Murdock was her crazy older brother, behind BA's scowls was a soft heart and good friend and Hannibal, well he was the Colonel, he was the one that had got her on this jazz! He kept her in touch and reminded her often that she didn't have the same training and expertise as his men, but all the same she was a valued member of the team. Then her thoughts came back to Face. When she first clapped eyes on him in the flesh, he was more handsome than his photo in his file did him justice; especially when he flashed his smile. But she knew he was out of bounds. Hannibal would never have allowed it and if she had any chance of staying on the team it would have to remain that way. But would he be okay with it now?

Obviously there was the initial flirtatious advance from Face when Amy was the "client". But as soon as she was on the team, the relationship with Face was as one of the guys. Besides she wasn't even that sure she was actually his type, when she thought about the usual different bombshells that he had on his arm frequently. Over time, she'd got to know him. She knew that Face wasn't the kind of guy to give commitment and the word "relationship" made Face run a mile, it just wasn't in his vocabulary! Amy could only assume that with the kind of women Face chose to date, either the pillow talk must have run dry by a couple of weeks, or they'd mentioned that dreaded word "relationship" and hence non of his women were on his arm for very long. Had she just become one of those women?

Whilst on the team, she was sure she had got to know Face probably better than any other woman he'd been with. Amy saw the girlfriends come and go, the conman at work, this loveable rogue that could pretty much scam anything from anyone, she'd see the moaning and complaining, but she also saw the caring side to the man who'd once loved and even considered marriage long ago. Face was able to open up to Amy better than with any of the guys, and he knew it. Not that Face opened up much, but when he did, he'd choose Amy as his confidant. He did find her easier to talk to, knowing she wouldn't instantly make fun of him when he wanted talk. Amy was pretty confident that she could see his scams, most of the time, from a million miles away, except when it meant using her brand new little car as a getaway vehicle…she smiled, she'd never quite forgive him for that!

In New Mexico was he just trying to lure her into bed like all the others? Had she just been another notch on his bedpost, just another fuck? Well it had worked. Face had been persistent and Amy just couldn't resist that smile any longer.

Staring into the cold cup of coffee, mulling over the prospect of Jakarta. Decker had got close this time. And what was going on with Face?

Amy decided that she couldn't stay to watch Face's women come and go. Especially, if she'd just turned into one of his conquests. Could she sit there and watch him hit on the next woman, like he would when they got their next job? She wasn't sure if she could handle it now with what had gone on between them, their relationship had changed. She could before, in fact it used to amuse her, but now the tables had turned. She wasn't even sure if there would be tension between them, which the rest of the team would notice. Hannibal would definitely notice. But if Face felt the same about her, then things could maybe be different and they could work something out. Hannibal might even be okay with it.

'I'll give him the choice; let him decide whether I stay or go', she thought. 'If he has any feelings for me, he'll ask me to stay. Won't he?'

….

Amy took a deep breath to calm herself. It was quite late, but she just had to get this over and done with. She had been standing there for at least ten minutes building up the nerve to knock.

Eventually she knocked on the door of Face's new luxury apartment, another scam of his. It was amazing he hadn't run dry all of the luxury apartments in LA yet, Amy thought.

"How do you do it?" Amy said as Face finally opened the door, taking in the huge luxury apartment that was showing from behind it. "Actually don't answer that, I actually know!" she said as Face was about to try and explain but instead flashed his smile. Face welcomed her in. He was wearing a dark blue bathrobe, as if he'd just got out of the shower or bed, Amy couldn't decide, although his hair looked a little damp.

"Look if you're busy," expecting a half-naked woman to roam out of the bedroom "I can come back later, I just…" she tailed off. This was going to be hard. "I just need to talk to you," she said more assertively. She nervously sat down on the huge chocolate brown leather couch and sank into its softness. Damn, she really didn't want to be here, but then she did. Face was looking extremely handsome which wasn't making this any easier. Memories of New Mexico flashed in her mind.

"No, no, I'm not busy. Would you like a drink? I've opened a bottle, care to join me?" Face raised the bottle of red wine in Amy's direction.

"Yeah, sure" Amy replied. She thought that would help ease her nerves. Her heart had started to beat fast and loud, it felt like Face could probably hear it. Face on the other hand, was seeming rather calm and his usual self towards her. Amy wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.

Face handed her a glass and looked as if he hesitated to sit next to her but then sat on a couch opposite her.

"I've been offered a job, International Correspondence," Amy came right out with it. She felt this wasn't the time to beat about the bush at least about this, although she couldn't tell him how she truly felt. He'd freak, wouldn't he?

"Great, Amy. That's really great." Face said enthusiastically. He raised his glass and gently tapped it against Amy's for it to make a ching sound, as if in celebration.

"Just don't know whether to take it." She paused. She looked him right in the eyes. "It means leaving the team. It's in Jakarta."

"Oh" Face's smile dropped. "Does Hannibal know?"

"No, not yet, I've come to you first." She crossed her legs uncomfortably. She was wearing her usual white dress, with white boots that complimented her long tanned legs.

"Because…" Amy paused, "I'm asking you for advice. I want to know what you think. Should I take it? Do you think I should move on?" Then she took a big gulp of her wine, waiting for Face to respond. Basically, 'do you want me to go Face', is what she was asking and thinking. She tried keeping her eyes fixed upon his.

Face hesitate as if in deep in thought and then replied. "Amy, I can't make that decision for you."

This was not the answer Amy was looking for.

"I'm not asking you that" although she was. "Just, just…" for a reporter she was definitely having difficulty with her words. She took another sip of her wine. "Just with everything that happened, in New Mexico, Face, would it be best that I left?" Did that sound right? She thought. Will he admit his feelings for her or will he want her to leave so he doesn't have to admit to the rest of team what they've done? And cannot undo.

"Look, kid… Amy, if this is what you want then you've got to take it. I'm not going to stop you. I don't want to hold you back in your work, in your career." Face drank his wine, emptying the glass, stood up and walked over to the table where the open bottle of wine stood and poured himself another glass.

Amy didn't know whether to confess her feelings or would this just make Face run a mile. The Face she knew would run a mile! Or was he already running? If he really loved her, wouldn't he say? Wouldn't he make the first move? He certainly did in New Mexico she thought. She just wanted him to say what he felt and then she could tell him her feelings.

Amy broke the silence between them.

"You know those few nights in New Mexico were fun, Face."

"Yeah they were," he smiled over to her.

"I'll never forget them."

"Neither will I." he groaned in his "oh boy" kind of way.

"I certainly learnt why you get the girls! You are good, I've got to hand it to you" Amy finished her glass of wine and put the glass down on the glass coffee table in front of her. "But you know I'm an all or nothing type of girl. And I can't stay around you and watch you come and go with other women like you do. Not now, not after those few nights."

Face remained silent.

Amy stood up and walked over to him, and looked deep into his blue eyes. Again, they showed no answers. He put the glass and bottle that he was holding down onto the table. As she leant in towards him, he raised his right hand and placed it affectionately around her cheek, to hold her as they kissed. As their tongues touched and caressed she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently brushed her fingers through his hair. Face pulled her closer and tighter towards him. She could feel herself melting back into his arms.

Then after what felt like eternity to Amy, she pulled herself away before they got carried away again. Neither of them saying a word, she slowly walked to the front door, Face following her.

"It won't be forever, you'll stay in touch, right?" Face asked. "You'll call us whenever you're in LA?"

She opened the door and turned to face him, but she couldn't quite look him in the eye. "Of course." Amy lied.

She looked again into his eyes, finding it difficult to pull herself away for the last time. She kissed him again, this time just gently on the lips.

"Just look after yourself, huh?"

He smiled at her words.

Tears were starting to well up in her eyes, but he mustn't see. So she walked through the door not looking back, and as the door closed behind her, she blinked allowing the tears to flow from her eyes. She knew what she must do; she'd say her goodbyes to Murdock, BA and Hannibal as soon as possible and leave.

…

On the other side of the apartment door, Face stood his hand on the door handle. He wasn't totally sure he could let her go. Should he open the door and call her back? Should he admit his feelings? Did he love her? He wasn't sure what this ache in his chest actually meant, he hadn't felt it before, but he certainly couldn't stop thinking about her. The last three days all he'd thought about was her. But he was unsure about how she truly felt about him and wasn't prepared to bare his soul to another woman. He'd been burnt once and never again, he had vowed that to himself over fifteen years ago.

Finally, Face let go of the door handle.

END


End file.
